The Other Potter
by Mrs.Malfoy605
Summary: What if there was another Potter? One that no one knew about. What if they met at Hogwarts? Would it be to late?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so go easy one me. Please.**

**I would like to give a HUGE thanks to my AMAZING Beta TwiChick215. Love You**

**Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I do not own Harry Potter :(**

* * *

"PUSH…"

"AAAAAAAAAA…"

"It's a boy!"

The Healer cleaned him up and placed him in the bassinet.

"OK Mrs. Potter, almost done…PUSH"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA…"

James Potter held on to his wife's hand as he watched her scream in pain.

The Healer held up his beautiful child and said….

"It's a girl!"

She handed both babies to Lily who looked at them with tears in her eyes.

Harry James Potter and Isabella Lily Potter she said right before she passed out.

* * *

James sat with his best friends Sirius and Remus. He looked around for Peter but he couldn't find him, just as well.

"Remus, Sirius, I want to ask you both a question."

"Is everything ok Prongs?"

"Yes Padfoot just that Lily wanted to be here to ask as well but the healers aren't sure when she's going to wake so I might as well ask."

"Well go ahead ask away, anything you need you know we're here."

"Moony, Lily and I want you to be Isabella's Godfather, and Padfoot we want you to be Harry's. We both would understand if you need..."

"OF COURSE!" They both yelled.

James smiled as his two friends stood up and hugged him. As they talked, he looked around and thought to himself again 'Where's Peter?'

* * *

The room was filled with newborn babies. Some were crying others were sound asleep. In the corner of the room, he found what he was looking for.

POTTER

The two Potter children were up but seemed to be in their own world as they were not crying just staring at each other. If one did not know any better, one would think they were communicating.

He looked around the room and counted. Only two healers were in the room attending to these children.

He shook his head 'you would think they would have more security around these children. Them being the future of our world and all'

"_STUPIFY_"

He leaned over the two nurses "_Obliviate_"

"You are to go to the Potters and inform them that there has been some complications and their child has died," He grabbed the child closest to him and walked out of Saint Mungo's where he ___Apparated_.

From inside the hospital walls you could hear a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

**A/N: Please Read and Review. Let me know if you think I should continue. The Chapters will be longer. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I double checked and Harry Potter is still not mine :(**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I really need my own laptop.**

Isabella Nott stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express. She was headed to Hogwarts for her sixth year. This was definitely her favorite part of the school year. She could sit with her friends and not be bothered by anyone else.

Ever since her first year, it's been difficult for her. All because that stupid old hat went and put her in Gryffindor when she bloody well belonged in Slytherin. She was a Nott after all. Now her years in school had to be spent listening to how she wasn't supposed to mingle with the likes of Slytherins. They were the conniving, cheating, lying sort. Apparently, they forgot who her brother was. And it didn't help any that her father had all but disowned her for not being a Slytherin. Stupid Hat.

"ISABELLA"

She was brought out of trance and looked up at the boy screaming her name. "Sorry Draco, what you say?"

"Humph, she's probably thinking of her Gryffindor Savior. I don't know why she tries so hard to be one of us, she never will be."

"Don't speak about me as if I'm not here."

"Well you definitely shouldn't be."

At that Bella stood.

"Listen Pansy if you know what's good for you, you would keep that opening in your face shut or I will permanently shut it for you. Trust me when I say I can be more Slytherin then you could ever imagine."

"Okay girls just calm down." Draco placed his hand on Bella's shoulder and had her sit down.

"She meant nothing by it. She knows Theo is your brother and I might as well be. We know this is where you truly belong, right Pans."

Pansy shot a look at the tall blond Slytherin. She wanted to disagree but she knew better then to do so.

"Yes"

"Yea besides we all know she's secretly jealous of you. I mean you do get to be close to the boy she's been pinning for."

"What are you talking about Blaise?"

"Oh come on Pans, you know you've been eyeing Potter."

At this the whole cart laughed.

"Shut it Blaise before I hex you. Everyone knows I only have eyes for my Drakey -Poo."

At that announcement, Draco stood up and looked at Bella.

"Come on Bells we have our prefect meeting don't want to be late."

They both left the compartment but Bella did not miss the daggers Pansy's eyes were throwing her way.

As they walked through the train, they passed Luna Lovegood who was on her way to the cart the Golden Trio occupied.

"Hey Luna," Bella waved.

"Hello Isabella, Hello Draco," replied Luna as she entered the compartment.

Draco just let out a grunt. He didn't understand why Bella always felt the need to say hi to Loony Lovegood. And he asked her just that as they continued to walk.

"What the deal with you and Loony?"

"I thought I explained this to you already."

"Yea well I still don't understand. You can't say that she's your only friend, because that's rubbish. I mean what am I if not your friend Bella?"

"I know Draco but be honest it's not the same while we're in school. You have a reputation to maintain. And while we may be friends I'm still a Gryffindor and the Prince of Slytherin cannot be seen consorting with my kind..."

"That's not true Bella I..."

"Please Draco don't insult my intelligence. I know the truth and I understand it. I was raised in practically the same manner as you. It's the same reason why my father is ashamed of me" Draco gave her a look but the look she gave him back was one that said 'Please don't even try to deny it.'

"Listen like I said I understand, I know when we step off this train things change, I get it. But what you need to understand is that while I am not a Slytherin and as Pansy pointed out, don't belong, I am not truly accepted as a Gryffindor either."

"It's been five years Bells, you can't tell me those Gryffindor's haven't opened up their arms to you yet. You seemed pretty close to those Weasel twins last year, despite my being strongly against it. Come on Bells of all the people in your house the Weasels. It's no wonder Slytherins don't want you around, hanging with the likes of them."

"The Weasley's are the only ones that would actually really talk to me and their friend Lee. They're a breath of fresh air. It gets tiring being a stuck up git all the time. Unlike you, I don't plan on making a living of it. But they aren't here this year. I will admit the rest are nice enough but they don't trust me, and I don't think they ever will. I mean seriously look who I'm close to. The Prince of Slytherin, my brother is Theodore Nott also of Slytherin and half of Gryffindor think I'm with Blaise Zabini the quite Slytherin. They're right not to trust me if not I would consider them off their rockers."

The last thing Draco heard was Blaise Zabini. "Why the hell would anyone think that you're with that git?" It came out more forcefully then he intended.

Bella didn't notice and just answered, "They saw us together in Hogsmeade last year, jumped to the wrong conclusion. But that's beside the point. What I'm basically trying to say is I really don't belong anywhere. Where I feel I belong I don't and where I am they feel like I belong where I do but I obviously don't."

Draco was confused by that last statement but thought it better not to mention. He knew her and really didn't feel like hearing her rant about him not paying any attention.

"Luna is the only person who can understand what I'm feeling. Nobody ever really pays her any mind they all think she's crazy..." Because she is, he thought to himself. "Before last year no one really wanted her around she was never really accepted. And even though she has been, by the Golden Trio no less she still is nothing but kind to me regardless of what her friends think. That's more then I can say for some people." She shot a look at Draco but continued. "That and she has never questioned my loyalties."

"Where do your loyalties lie Izzy?"

Draco was the only one she allowed to call her something other than Bella. He actually had several nicknames for her. "What's wrong Draco scared I might leave you for Potter?" She smirked, and while it wasn't a Malfoy smirk, it definitely gave it a run for its money.

"HA, I know you would never leave me for him. Scar Head can't hold a candle to me and you know it,"

"He's actually not that bad once you get to know him"

"He can have the house cup, the fame, hell he could even have the Quidditch Cup for all I care but he cannot have you." Draco was shocked with the force in which he said that. But he was tired of Potter taking everything that belonged to him. Not that Isabella belonged to him, but she was the closest thing to a real friend that he had and while he would deal with being second best to Potter in many things, he would not allow him to take the one thing that mattered.

At this Bella smiled and walked into the prefect's compartment.

* * *

Luna walked into the compartment that her friends were sharing.

"I just saw Isabella and Draco. They make a very cute couple you know."

Ron looked at his friends before asking.

"Why does she hang out with that bloody git?"

"I believe she's allowed to be friends with other houses Ronald. I mean I'm friends with all of you."

"Yea well it's not the same Luna. Malfoy is the bad sort. She's a Gryffindor she has to get it through her head that Slytherins just mean trouble."

"I think you forgot that her brother is in Slytherin Ron. She can't just stop talking to her own brother because its frowned upon."

"Yea well I don't like it"

"Yea well you don't have to," Said Hermione.

"Besides Ron, she's changed she got along with you brothers pretty well. She may still be spoiled and a little mean sometimes but she's actually taken to being a Gryffindor. She enjoys beating Slytherin in everything."

"Well I guess we will see how much she's changed this year."

"I guess so," Hermione stood to leave "I'll see you guys later,"

Hermione left and headed towards the prefect compartment.

* * *

Draco and Bella were already in the prefect compartment when Hermione arrived. They were waiting for the head boy and girl to enter.

Bella gave Hermione a nod while Draco snarled at her.

'It could be worse' Hermione thought. 'He could have called me a Mudblood.'

Eddie Carmichael and Leanne Merryweather both walked into the compartments. They introduced themselves as head boy and girl from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively. They went over the expectations and rules which the three were already well aware of having been prefects last year. Despite this Hermione was listening intently as if this was all new to her while Bella and Draco were both drowning them out.

Bella had a very strange feeling about this year. Things were going to change. She did not know if it would be for the better or worse but change they will. She had been feeling like this since the summer. Waking up in the dead of the night covered in sweat with dreams she could not quite remember. She felt things changing then but thought nothing of it. The feeling was stronger right now for some reason and it made her nervous. She didn't like being nervous. She wasn't a Seer but she was used to being right when it came to her gut feelings. She just hoped that whatever the change may be it did not hurt the ones she cared about. In reality there were not many that she could say she honestly cared about but the ones she did she wanted to keep safe. But something inside of her made her think that that wasn't going to happen.

Bella was brought out of her trance by Hermione tapping on her shoulder. It seemed the train had arrived at Hogsmeade and they were unloading. She gave a weak smile at Hermione and looked around for Draco. She got off the train and watched as the first years were taken by Hagrid. She could already see the division of houses and they weren't even at the castle yet.

Bella had just spotted Draco and was about to start walking towards him when he gave her a sad smile and turned to the rest of his Slytherin friends laughing. Bella stood frozen on the spot. She knew when they were at Hogwarts things were different, but they always rode there together, and he always acknowledged her even when in school. Things were already beginning to change.

"Everyone's headed to the castle, you can ride with us," Hermione pointed to the cart that her friends occupied.

She looked at the bushy haired girl, although if she was going to be honest her hair seemed to have calmed down over the summer vacation. She turned to the direction she saw Draco go and he was no longer there. When she looked at the cart, the occupants were all talking and her eyes stopped on the raven-haired boy.

Harry felt someone starring at him and turned to Hermione who had yet to enter. He saw Bella standing next to her starring at him. He didn't like being stared at but this felt different. This felt familiar. Their eyes locked.

Brilliant green eyes met brilliant green eyes. One set full of wonder and the other doubt.

'Weird I never noticed she had green eyes, like…mine'

Bella looked away first as Hermione started walking towards the cart.

"Thank you," Bella said as she followed Hermione.

Yes thing were definitely going to change, and Bella didn't think she would like it, not one bit.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R**


End file.
